Conventional search methods in navigation systems having a search function are so constructed that, when a place desired by a user is searched for, the following operation is performed: based on an inputted keyword related to the place, the genre of the keyword, areas/regions, and the like related to that place are hierarchically and sequentially displayed; and options to be selected by the user are displayed in the form of list on a hierarchy-by-hierarchy basis.
Therefore, to obtain a desired search result (place names), a user is required to sequentially make selection according to the contents of lists hierarchically and sequentially displayed. For example, the user must perform the following operation: input a keyword related to a place→(a list is displayed)→select an option to be inputted→confirm the input→determine a genre→(a genre list is displayed)→select an option to be inputted→determine a region→select one from among place candidates.
Thus, search methods based on sequential selection involve many steps in operating procedure, and impose a load on users; therefore, these search methods are not always easy to use. To cope with this, there are known various methods for simplifying the operation in these operating methods based on sequential selection. One example is such that the genre under which a place the user previously set as desired place is classified and the names of facilities (or points of interest (POIs)) belonging to that genre are displayed at the top of the list of options in each hierarchy. (Refer to Patent Document 1, for example.)                Patent Document 1: JP-H8-304099 A (JP-297856 B2)        
However, the method disclosed in Patent Document 1 involves a problem. Only one genre or facility previously set is displayed at the top of each list of options. Therefore, in cases where the information (place name) displayed at the top of a list of options does not agree with the user's desired information, the user must perform many operations to narrow a search by “area/region” or “genre” just the same as conventional cases.
In cases where the information displayed at the top of a list of options agrees with the user's desired information, the user only has to make a confirmation input using the information displayed at the top. Therefore, the selecting operations to select an option to be inputted for narrowing a search can be reduced. However, since selecting operation must still be hierarchically and sequentially repeated, after all, the steps in operating procedure cannot be significantly reduced.